


Mission Failed

by FlyingTreeRoot



Category: Farscape
Genre: Cavity Search, F/M, Oral, Oral Sex, Smut, cock riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingTreeRoot/pseuds/FlyingTreeRoot
Summary: Sikozu is trying to steal John’s wormhole data, the most pleasurable missions.





	Mission Failed

Chrichton started awake, a thought had slipped through his sleeping mind. There was someone in his quarters. He whirled off his head grabbing Winona.  
Sikozu was there, at his computer.  
“Don’t move” he said, aiming his gun at her. She put her hands up.  
“This isn’t what it looks like chrichton!” She said, hastily.  
“What is it then?” He demanded.  
“I was just grabbing my old data drive” she told him.  
“Where is it then?” He asked.  
“I...ah couldn’t find it”  
“Forgive me if I don’t believe you” he said, “I have to search you, I can’t risk the wormhole tech getting handed over to the scarrens”  
“Fine, you’re not going to find anything” she told him irritably, putting her arms out to the sides.  
Chrichton walked around her a few times,  
“God she’s pretty” he thought  
“Are you done yet? I suppose you want to conduct a strip search” she said, a glint in her voice.  
“Not a bad idea I suppose” he said. “Come on then”  
“Aren’t you going to turn your back while the lady undresses?” she asked, looking over her shoulder at him, her tongue playing on her lips.  
“Nope” he replied.  
He checked her clothes one by one, spending plenty of time admiring her patterned back.  
“Let me guess” she said sarcastically “you want to do a cavity search now don’t you?”  
“Again and again with the winner ideas!” he exclaimed, his mood lifted.  
“You have to be kidding”  
Chrichton carefully examined her naked body.  
“What’s this about...really?” she asked “do you...want...something I can provide?”  
He placed his hand on the small of her back, she felt him hardening against her butt.  
“Maybe there is” he whispered in her ear  
“I think I might have an idea”. She spoke softly, lustfully and pushed him onto the bed. She slid to her knees and began unzipping his trousers, then removing them, freeing his erection. She grasped his shaft and stroked it, making Chrichton groan.

The kahlish began sucking him off with her mouth.  
“Ohhh Sputnik” he moaned, fisting her hair.  
She licked, sucked, taking him deeper and deeper. She swallowed and he came in her mouth. She smiled slyly.  
“Your turn now baby” he said, sitting up on the bed. She sank onto his lap, facing him. He loved the feeling of her naked body in his arms.  
He kissed her, his hands on her perfect breasts, rubbing her nipples. She moaned, her slit getting wet. Chrichton was sucking and licking her nipples, she was moaning louder. She came, shuddering. Sikozu adjusted her position and sank onto his cock, crying out with pleasure. He groaned as her slippery heat slid over his erection. She started bouncing up and down, falling onto his cock over and over, her second climax building. He came inside her and then she started shuddering. They sat there, panting.  
“You know, for a lower species, you really can pleasure a lady” she said, getting up and groaning as they parted.  
“Lay down” Chrichton told her.  
She lay back on the bed, Chrichton feeling her smooth legs with his hands. Slowly, he made his way up to her pussy, rubbing it and making her gasp. Then he dipped one of his fingers inside her, rubbing her walls. He put another finger inside her wet pussy and stroked her. She cried out and came, cum dripping out of her. He parted her legs and dipped his tongue in her, he tasted a vague nutmeg flavour. Chrichton licked her again and again, only stopping to lick around her clit. She felt yet another climax building, pleasure radiating from her groin. She orgasmed, spirting into his mouth.  
“Well that was fun” she said, grinning at him.  
“Maybe again sometime” he replied.


End file.
